


Butterflies lament

by Babydaydream



Series: The lie we believed in [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe-Difter Elegy, Enemies to Lovers sorte, F/M, First Humanity, Grimm Salem but with Pre-Salem personality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Testing a idea, The Two Brother fairy tale, Time Skips, War, a series of connected one-shots, chapters may or may not be chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydaydream/pseuds/Babydaydream
Summary: Ozma, a great but horrible unluck hero, determined to destroy the Grimms and protect humanity, saves a beautiful woman who lost her memory. Awakening in a ruin of a forsaken civilization, Salem finds herself without her memory. By her discovery, she has been given markings on her body that resemble shackles. Where did she come from? Who is she?Alternate Universe where the two brothers don't makeup and continue to fight (Based on the fairytale). This story was more of an idea I had, so if you came for a linear storyline, you should go. Every chapter would probably be a random moment I thought of until I get a general idea.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ozma/Salem (RWBY)
Series: The lie we believed in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Butterflies lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work In progress. I'm still working on the worldbuilding. Pls, don't be afraid to comment it could be really helpful. As I need advice on somethings.

_Once upon a time,_

_there was a story about two lovers._

_They both loved each other so much._

_The man could bring her the brightest gem to even the moon_ _itself_

_as long as_ _she asked_

_and stood by his side_ _through even the darkest days._

_One sad day, A god took the Maiden away_

_and the man challenged the god_

_to get her back._

_No one knows what happens_ _during the battle..._

_But the man was known to be_

_the greatest hero._


End file.
